


To Infinity, and Beyond

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Chanyeol can't wait to begin his new life with Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 1K Project by shineandhowl, Challenge #1 — Beginning





	To Infinity, and Beyond

Dear Jongdae,

You must feel weird huh?

‘Why on Earth did Chanyeol wrote this?’

‘What the hell, Yeol?’

‘Park Chanyeol!’

Are those thoughts in your mind right now? You always said those whenever I did something that you thought I will never do. And yes, you might think I, the Park Chanyeol who is to write anything manually, will never ever write a love letter to you.

Well, guess what? You thought wrong, baby. I am writing a love letter for you, and yes, you are reading this the night before our wedding.

I thought it would be romantic for me to pour out my heart for you and turn my feelings into a beautiful handwritten letter.

I feel giddy already, but I won’t stop!

Anyway, what should I write? This is spontaneous. I don’t even plan to write anything. I just thought, ‘hey, let’s write something cheesy for Jongdae’ without trying to plot anything. Don’t roll your eyes, Kim Jongdae.

Remember when we first met?

You rolled your eyes at me when I told one of my jokes! It was the first time we ever met each other and you already being annoyed by me! Well, I’m sorry for being so awkward! It’s just, you were right there, standing with your cute 173cm being, looking so damn gorgeous. When you laughed, you looked so beautiful. And when you smiled at me before you’re going home, I knew I was whipped. Your smile haunted me in my dream that night, Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun almost exploded when I talked about you on and on when we were waiting for the school bus the next day.

I remembered the first summer we spent together.

Baekhyun was too busy with his new boyfriend; we ended up going to the beach with each other.

But, boy, that was the best summer I ever experienced!

Do you remember how the restaurant’s waiter thought we were a couple while taking our order? You looked so funny when you're correcting the poor waiter. I'm sorry for just laughing though. I wanted to say 'yes' that time, but I was too shy to do it. You might freak out if I did. I mean, we only knew each other for a year that time.

When I actually had the balls to ask you out, do you know how nervous I was that time? I had a lot of thoughts and most of them were negative ones. I don't know if you will accept me. I mean, you're a kind person. You're nice to everybody. I might had misunderstood all your movements. When you took care of me when I sick, when you held my hand when I couldn't find any jobs after graduation, when you spent a lot of time with me even when you didn't have enough rest. I always thought you're just being a nice friend, but I thought like, fuck it, and just asked you to be my boyfriend.

But when you said yes, you made me the happiest man on Earth that day.

Do you know when did I decide to marry you?

It was during the summer barbecue party at your family’s house. You were talking with Jongin while I was helping your dad with the flame. You were laughing at something Jongin said, and I thought like ‘I want to see that smile in his face for the rest of my life and I want to be the reason behind it’.

I want you to have that smile forever, Jongdae. I want to be the one who makes you smile like that. I want to make you happy for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever.

I don’t want to be with anyone else.

Just you.

Ah, it’s not weird that I’m crying right now, right?

I can’t wait to meet you tomorrow and say my vow to you.

I can’t wait for the priest to tell me ‘you may kiss your husband’.

I can’t wait to kiss you but not as your fiancé, but as your beloved husband.

I am excited to begin my new life with you, for infinity.

See you tomorrow, my love.

I love you, Kim Jongdae.

Yours, and forever will be yours,

Park Chanyeol

p/s: this is what you signed up for the rest of your life, jongdae ya. i am a hopeless romantic man. no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it's not good at all, but I hope yall enjoyed it!
> 
> In case yall didn't get it, it's a letter Chanyeol wrote to Jongdae before the beginning of their new life as husbands.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
